7 Things Donna had Inherited from the Doctor
by Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley
Summary: just because he erased her memories didn't mean he erased his habits. seven huge habits come out constantly, followed with little quirks all from the Doctor...it's driving Sylvia and Wilf insane.


**Author's Note: this is a Christmas present for...Soapy!**

**1. Marmalade**

"Donna Noble!"

Donna jumped and whirled round with a guilty look on her face as she hid the marmalade pot behind her.

"How many times have I told you to use a spoon, eating marmalade with your fingers is disgusting" Sylvia raved.

"Sorry Mum, I wasn't sure what came over me" Donna said looking embarrassed.

**2. The dislike of cats**

"So I was thinking" Nerys said conversationally while she was examining her nails. "Of buying a cat, what do you think Donna?"

"NO!" Donna shouted loudly looking terrified. "Cats are the spawn of evil! Oh they seem all cute and fluffy but then you get threatened by a cat nun and they're no longer cute and fluffy"

Nerys raised an eyebrow. "How much did you drink before that dream?"

"I don't want to know" Donna said shuddering. "Just no cats, please"

**3. Cricket**

"Come on, COME ON! COME ON ENGLAND!" Donna cheered loudly as she bounced up and down on the sofa.

"What are you watching love? The football?" Wilf asked as he passed the door.

"Nah the cricket, it's a fantastic game. I don't understand why I never watched it before" Donna said happily as she tucked a strand of red hair behind her ears. "Hmm....always wanted to be ginger"

Wilf looked on at his granddaughter in concern.

**4. Bananas**

"Donna I'm just working on the shopping list, what else do we need?" Sylvia asked her daughter as she entered the kitchen.

"Bananas, lots and lots of bananas" Donna said firmly.

"Oh, I'll guess I can buy a bunch or two" Sylvia said frowning.

"Bananas are gooooooooood! They're filled with potassium and they taste absolutely gorgeous. You know the weapon factory in Villianguard has been turned into a banana grove? The fifty first century definitely know that bananas are better than the latest sonic cannon" Donna babbled before grabbing a banana milkshake that she must have stashed in there earlier. "Hmm....i wonder if Jack still has that banana" she wandered out of the kitchen.

Sylvia sighed. "Why do I get the feeling the Doctor loved his bananas?" she asked the ceiling.

**5. The love of converses**

"So what did you buy love?" Wilf asked as Donna came in giddy from her latest shopping trip.

"I brought...." Donna trailed off dramatically as she rummaged through her bags and pulled out a shoebox and opened it up to reveal emerald green converses. "Tada!"

"More converses?" Wilf said raising his eyebrows.

"You can never have enough" Donna said excitedly.

"Donna love, you have fifteen pairs" Wilf cried out.

"But I don't have a green pair!" Donna exclaimed as she grabbed the converses and ripped off her purple ones that she was wearing to put the green ones on. "Come on Granddad they look gorgeous!"

Wilf sighed. "Sometimes I just wish it was normal shoes you're obsessed about" he muttered.

**6. Strange winter wear**

"Donna come on, we're going to miss the fireworks!" Sylvia shouted.

"Coming!" Donna hollered running down the hallway...only to trip and fall down the stairs.

"What on Earth are you wearing Donna?" Sylvia asked.

"Well underwear, jeans, converses, t-shirt, sweater, coat, scarf and hat" Donna said slowly.

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid!" Sylvia snapped.

"Well you are! A bloody stupid ape asking bloody stupid questions" Donna snapped as she got up and straightened her clothes before marching off head up proud. Leaving Sylvia and Wilf to stare in disbelieve at her ankle length trench coat, ten foot long stripy colourful scarf and bowler hat. "Bloody humans, don't know how to dress stylish" Donna grumbled.

**7. The love for blonde women who dreams of adventure**

There was a knock on the door.

"Must be Donna's date" Sylvia whispered excitedly. "First date since the whole Lance fiasco, he better look after her"

"I'm sure he will love" Wilf said opening the door...to reveal a young blonde woman who looked awfully a lot like Rose Tyler the woman who had saved their lives just a few months ago.

"Hello, you must be Donna's Granddad. I'm Rosa Fredrico, you can call me Fred" the blonde said sweetly.

Donna came running down the stairs, her red hair curled was bouncing on her shoulders...covered by a hideous patch worked multicoloured coat. She skipped to 'Fred' and pressed a quick kiss on the blonde's cheek.

"Mum, Granddad, this is my new girlfriend. She loves having adventures, we're thinking of going to Egypt next month" Donna said quickly before taking the blonde's hand and running out of the door. "Bye, don't wait up for me!"

Wilf and Sylvia stood there silently for a moment before Wilf lunged for the phone and practically thumped in the numbers.

"Who are you calling Dad?" Sylvia asked.

"That Captain Harkness bloke, he's going to drag the Doctor here so that bloody alien can fix Donna properly!" Wilf growled.


End file.
